Brief Overview of Luxia
The World of Luxia "Luxia. One really small planet. Fifty years ago, 3.4 billion lives. Yet there have been more wars in just a few relative years than you can count on a single hand. Now the count's down to little over 2 billion. You do the math." ~ Delia Heartsong. Over the last ninety years, Luxia has known nothing but civil unrest. Countless wars have ravaged the face of a once lush, green utopia. Now, all that remains is endless sand. Miles and miles of golden dunes spanning as far as the eye can see. The Sand-sea shrouds the broken, lawless little settlements ambling along outside the capital in relative squalor-- places without the love and care promised years ago when the idea of a world-government took form and shape, then let it's gripping talons scrape together what was left of society after nearly a century of constant conflict. There used to be seventeen countries before the last great war, spread across four continents. Today, there is a single world order - one country - and three continents. And sand. So much sand. Given that the last bloody clash took place nearly a century ago, few actually remember the world as it was. But there is one thing that stands absolute; the world was saved from the brink of destruction when the government, The Grand Tribunal, found a way to scale down the size and, effectively, the grisly toll of war by privatizing the use of various super-soldiers called 'Conservators' in war-games known simply as 'Arenas'. While the Conservators' lives were lost in the process, that sacrifice solidified the world beneath the banner of a single nation, and a tentative...fragile decade of relative peace. Look and Feel Luxia is comparable to the 'Wild West Frontier' days of America, but with the semi-advanced technology of a post-modern apocalyptic world. At the center of the largest of the three continents, there exists an enormous silver spire that extends into the sky for as far as the eye can see. All around it, civilization flourishes vibrantly within a small thatch of near-biblical Eden nestled by endless desert to the east and south. It is not unlikely to see scorching sunrises and baked sunsets at evening, as most of the main continent lies beneath sand. War has ravaged Luxia, and while the remaining continents are not as worse for wear, the scars are still ever omnipresent in various ways. Civilization is spread thin with under-population being a major issue for concern, thus murder is officially outlawed - but enforced with moderate difficulty - outside of the capital. While it is commonly known that nano-machines have been spread widely throughout the world since times before record, they are regarded (like most things) with heavy superstition and often regarded to as 'faeries' or other such 'magical' references, as the science behind them are known only to a select few. Crime and anarchy are most often rule than rather the exception when traveling between the clandestine outposts. And while murder is outlawed, that does stop the unscrupulous few - or the wild beasts beyond the badlands, which care little for Luxians and their laws... Tread safe out there. Category:Setting